Late Night Violin
by Destroy Me Destroya
Summary: John thinks about Sherlock and his violin.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: 3am thoughts.  
**  
John Watson often wondered why Sherlock had made a habit of playing his violin at crazy times in the morning. At first, he thought it was another 'Sherlock thing' that went with the Mind-Palace and the deductions. After a while though, he gave up trying to get Sherlock to stop and just enjoyed it. Although, on a day without a case or after a day when Mycroft decided to drop in, it wasn't so enjoyable but it was better than putting holes in Mrs Hudson's wall with a gun.

So, he endured it. Sometimes he made a brew to go with it, sometimes he just sat there on the couch until he dropped off again (He still managed to wake up in his bed though...). He started to notice Sherlock's troubled face after a while of this routine of waking up to the sound of a violin and watching Sherlock.

A couple of nights ago, when it happened, he asked Sherlock why he looked troubled. He just got a confused face and an outright denial. He asked every other day but changed the question slightly, wanting an answer.

Tonight, he asked the right question, "Why don't you sleep?" But he didn't get exactly what he wanted, "I have too many thoughts." But he accepted it; he also decided to ask Mycroft.

Although, as usual, Mycroft wasn't helpful. He gave long answers that didn't include hardly any information. A very Mycroft answer, he supposed. But, if you combined the two answers, you got the real truth.

That's what John did (After 3 more cases in the same week) and got his answer. Sherlock was afraid to sleep because of his nightmares. John would have thought it was slightly childish but it was Sherlock. The man who could know everything but still know nothing. He guessed it was why Sherlock was very brash when speaking and a self-diagnosed Sociopath.

John knew Sherlock did sleep because he had once caught him passed out on the couch after a 5 day case. He also remembers that after that, Sherlock played for the longest time since John moved in.

So, nightmares. Everyone had them. Even the great Sherlock Holmes. The one thing John now wondered about was what scared Sherlock Holmes?

**A/N: Thinking about making this a two-shot but I have no ideas. What **_**does **_** scare Sherlock Holmes? If you have an idea, PM me or write a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

John's first hint to what the Sherlock Holmes feared was during the case(s) with Moriarty. 'The Great Game' as Sherlock put it. It was during the time at the pool. John stepped out with the bomb hidden and he saw the emotions that flashed over Sherlock's face. Confusion, understanding, betrayal then grim acceptance. All in a few seconds. John spoke as Sherlock carefully mastered his face into an emotionless mask. John felt a pang and wanted so badly to say it wasn't him. He opened his coat but Sherlock's face didn't change. Then, Moriarty stepped out and his face morphed into confusion before a glimmer of hope appeared.

John would ask Sherlock later about this but he wouldn't get an answer. The violin was played that night and it was sad and slow. John felt like he was intruding just by listening.

As the cases went on with Moriarty, John sometimes forgot about Sherlock's 'fear' but he still picked up clues unconsciously. It was hard not to, especially when Sherlock was on the roof. The way he phrased things. It just wasn't Sherlock. When Sherlock fell though, he just forgot and his mind went blank. Later, after he got through his grief, he would laugh. The fall of a genius. Yes, Sherlock was a genius. It was thanks to him he could piece together what was really going on in Sherlock's brain.

His fear was death.

Moriarty had said at the pool, he would burn the heart out of Sherlock and that's what he did. He managed to threaten him with death. He threatened Sherlock's closest allies. Who, John didn't know but he could guess one of them was him. How Moriarty was going to kill them was easy enough to guess. Moriarty had snipers, even managed to get killer to move near them. Whose saying he couldn't do it again.

So Sherlock died. But John felt slightly better knowing it wasn't because he was a fake. It was because he didn't want people to die. The thought back to when he first joined with Sherlock and remembered what Donovan said, 'One day we will come across a body and Sherlock Holmes would've been the one to put it there.' And put it there he did.

**A/N: Not great but I tried. Should I make this into a three-shot and do Sherlock coming back or should I leave it at this?**


End file.
